The present invention relates to modular systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to virtual module-based ultra-lazy installation for modular systems.
In computing, module-based systems may also be referred to as “modular systems.” Modules used within modular systems may be large, complex, and/or expensive to access. Modules are installed at system startup and endure throughout the operations of the system.